


Reclaim the Dead and Fallen

by FellowLesbian



Series: Suicidal Romance Trilogy [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Character Death, Death, Doors of Death (Percy Jackson), F/M, Love, Major Character Injury, Major Character Undeath, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Canonical Character Death, One Shot, Romance, Sacrifice, Sad Percy Jackson, Self-Sacrifice, Suicide, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellowLesbian/pseuds/FellowLesbian
Summary: Percy Jackson has been encompassed by misery. Zoë Nightshade's death devastated him, more than it should've for how long he knew her. Yet she meant more to him than anything. He thought he could never come to terms with it.Of course, Gaea had to come and fuck it all up.<->A Percy X Zoë one shotPart 3/3 in the Suicidal Romance TrilogyThis story contains violence and major character death. Read at your own risk.





	Reclaim the Dead and Fallen

**Title: Reclaim the Dead and Fallen**

**Author: E.C. Wood**

**Genre: Fanfiction/Romance/Tragedy**

**Length: 16,015 words**

**Start: 16:07 9/6/18**

**End: 19:39 12/30/18**

**Song Inspiration: You're Gonna Know My Name by Watt White**

**Warnings: The drakon was insulted**

**Other: See if you can make any connections to the two previous books in the fight with the Arai. There's a few. Again, some scenes come directly from the House of Hades. Those I do not own.**

**Sequel to What Shall Now Be Known**

Percy Jackson is depressed.

Quite literally. After Zoë's death, Percy closed himself off. Few knew the exact reason, and neither Thalia nor Annabeth understood why it made him so sad. Artemis was the only one who knew the full story, and she wouldn't help. Couldn't help.

Percy made it through the war okay. He went through the Labyrinth, the whole thing making him forget about Zoë for a few blissful days. But meeting Calypso, she looked so much like his fallen love. Percy liked Calypso, she wasn't a bad person, but Percy was relieved when he got away from her. He couldn't bear seeing someone so alike to Zoë, alive and healthy while Zoë wasn't.

The battle of Manhattan went surprisingly well. Yes, many were lost, but they won. Percy won. He was almost sad that he was still alive, but he knew that he was needed. Zoë wouldn't want him dead. Zoë had wanted death, yes, but Percy had seen the regret in her eyes in her final moments. She had thought it would be a relief, but it wasn't. Percy didn't want to make the same mistake. Zoë wouldn't want him to.

In the midst of all this, Percy learned that someone else lusted for him. No, lust wasn't the right word, want. She wanted him. Wanted him to love her back. To forget about the huntress. But he couldn't. Wouldn't. Zoë's memory would live on, and Percy was the only one who truly knew her. The only one who could carry on her true identity. Sure, Zoë had been close to the hunters, but they didn't know her truly. Artemis may know how Zoë felt, but Artemis never knew that Zoë. She only heard about her.

When Rachel spewed the next great prophecy, Percy was both happy and angry. Percy could fight, he could distract himself from the ghost that haunted him, the ghost he made haunt him by not letting go. But Percy was done with prophecies. He knew the destruction they could cause, and if Percy lost one more person close to him, he was afraid that he would break.

When Percy was kidnapped by Hera, those were some of the happiest few days since Zoë died. Percy had no idea who she was, other than a single memory of her. He had remembered her black eyes that seemed to glow, even though black could not give light. He remembered her scars, the feeling of running his hands over them. He remembered her lips, soft and caressing, so warm to the touch. Other than that, he blanked.

The first thing Percy remembered after taking the healing blood was Zoë. He remembered her fully, who she was, what she was, where she was. Percy's mood soured after that, and neither Hazel nor Frank could figure out why. Percy refused to discuss it with them, saying that it was too painful. In a way, it was. Such tragic memories suddenly rocketing into your mind could put you in a daze, sudden pressure resting upon your shoulders that you are completely unprepared for.

When the Argo II arrived, Percy was quite interested in the three other questers. Annabeth was with them too, but he was interested in the ones he didn't know. They looked fierce, other than the tiny elf boy. But as it turned out, the tiny elf boy, Leo, was quite powerful. Percy would be lying if he didn't say he wasn't impressed by the three new members. They were more than they seemed to be on the outside.

When Leo attacked camp Jupiter, Percy was unspeakably angry. Even when Leo convinced everyone else that it wasn't him, he wasn't in control, Percy's trust in the boy still dropped significantly. Jason and Piper were still okay in his mind, and he knew the others. Annabeth especially. Percy couldn't say he was disappointed to see her, but it wasn't the most exciting thing. Annabeth hadn't seemed to lose her affection for him. Percy had a small reunion with her, involving a hug and a peck on the cheek, which Percy tried his hardest to forget about. He avoided her for a long while afterwards.

When Leo met with Nemesis, Percy could recognize his sadness. He seemed depressed, and Percy knew that. Percy had been feeling exactly that for the past few years, on a much larger scale. Leo seemed to get over it quickly, and Percy quickly assumed that Leo was a typical playboy. From what he knew, Leo definitely was. The next action that happened, Percy received some very worrying information.

It was after they had gone to Kansas to meet Bacchus. Percy and Jason were possessed by something, at that time unknown. Piper tried to stop the destruction, and eventually, both boys were knocked out by their steed.

Percy's dream was what yielded the information.

Percy had awoken on a mountain. He recognised it immediately. Mount Othrys, the ruins still there, just more destroyed. Atlas was still under his burden, and Percy didn't dare look anywhere else. His attention was dragged away, though, when a human form began to rise from the dirt. It was the shape of a middle-aged lady, a long flowing dress upon her body. Vines squirmed and writhed under and around her, her earthen body occasionally breaking in spots for foliage to break through.

"Perseus Jackson," she spoke, her voice melodic and echoing, but it had an ancient, old rasp to it. Percy knew who this was.

"Gaea," Percy snarled, baring his teeth like an animal. "Why are you here?"

Gaea chuckled. "Won't you show some respect, son of Poseidon? I come with a proposition."

"I don't want to hear it, so you can just go back to sleep and call off your children," Percy snapped, his eyes blazing. Gaea made him angry, this place made him angry. Percy couldn't contain himself. He didn't try.

"Oh, but you might," Gaea said. "Maybe the name Zoë Nightshade will catch your interest?"

It did. Percy's eyes widened, his body jerking up. His eyes zeroed in on the earth primordial. "What about her?"

"Oh, you'll see. If you pledge yourself to my cause," Gaea said. Percy narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about her?" Percy repeated, his voice taking on a mad tone. He wouldn't do anything until he received more information on the fallen huntress.

"If you swear your allegiance to me," Gaea began, "You can have your dear Nightshade back."

Percy lost all thought at the last few words. He could have her back. He could get back his Zoë, for the small price of switching sides. It was so tempting, Percy almost crumbled right there and accepted. But he held himself back.

"What's the catch?" Percy asked, unable to keep the interest out of his voice. Gaea smiled. She knew that she was getting him, reeling him in. He was smart though. Gaea just had to be smarter.

"That you must abandon your friends to fight for me." Percy almost jumped on the offer right then. After Zoë's death, he had detached himself from all of his friends and wasn't really close to any of them. It seemed like something so minuscule compared to Zoë's life.

"If you don't accept," Gaea added, and Percy locked onto her again. "Then I will deliver Nightshade to my brother personally." Percy was just confused. He did know his mythology, but he never looked into the primordials much. He had no idea what exactly their relationship was to each other. Gaea probably had dozens of brothers, anyway. Still, it worried him. Who knew what evil a primordial could inflict?

"Think about it Perseus. You can deliver your answer to me when you reach Rome. If you would like to accept my offer, then you will help my forces there to drive your friends away, then retreat alongside them. If you do not, then you know the consequences." Percy felt himself slipping, and tried desperately to hold onto the dream. It was impossible though, and he regained his consciousness.

The difference was immediate. Quite noticeable, too, everyone else aboard the ship took note of the change. Percy spent even more time secluded in his cabin, speaking to nobody unless mandatory. Hazel had tried approaching him, but she had scampered away after Percy snapped at her. His eyes held sadness, pain, desperation, along with a blazing fury that could make you burst to flames.

Getting trapped by Phorcys at the aquarium is not fun. With a giant koi and a very irritated boy trapped in a water cage, together, it was surprising that things went as they did. Somehow the two managed to crack the glass and break it, rescuing their 'protector' satyr, Gleeson Hedge, along the way. The Romans attacking a few days later helped Percy to get rid of his anger a bit, but it wasn't enough.

When Frank, Hazel and Leo were thrown overboard by the Skolopendra, Percy was genuinely worried. He immediately thought back to Gaea's offer and realized that maybe it wouldn't be so easy to abandon his friends. Percy decided to give the topic even more though, diving deeper into his own mind to find where his true loyalties lay. He had to admit that the brownies the trio brought back were good, though.

Next, they came across Hercules. Percy wanted so badly to go and beat him to death for what he did to Zoë, but Jason and Piper went instead. Percy did think that embarrassing him was better than nothing, though. Still, Percy would kill for the chance to get at Hercules. When Chrysaor attacked, well, let's just say Percy had fun stabbing some dolphins and then kicking someone with armour worthy of Apollo off his ship.

When Rome was reached, Percy was worried. He couldn't decide between his friends and his lover; both were equally important to him. However much he longed for Zoë, the people at camp and on the Argo II would always remain close to him. He couldn't betray them, but Percy didn't want to leave Zoë with whatever hellion Gaea was sending her to.

When Percy found Gaea's forces with Piper and Jason, it turned out to be two giant twins with horrible fashion sense. Percy thought it would be easy, but as it turned out the two mindless idiots were hard to defeat. Bacchus did help (somewhat), but it was still one of the hardest battles he'd ever fought. Especially since he knew that by doing this, he was abandoning Zoë at Gaea's mercy.

It was when Percy and the crew of Argo II rescued Annabeth that things went haywire. Annabeth had retrieved the Athena Parthenos and defeated Arachne, but of course, something went wrong. It always goes wrong.

Annabeth stumbled, fell, and was dragged back towards the pit to Tartarus. Percy tried to cut the string on her legs, but it held strong, not giving way to Riptide's sharp point. It got stuck on the blade, the hilt, his own hand. Annabeth wriggled free and tried to help, but Percy ended up getting dragged into the pit himself.

Here is where our story once again resumes.

All he could think of was that he was falling. It was all he could see, hear, feel, the air rushing past him as he plummeted to the depths below, into the maw of darkness. Percy was happy he had saved Annabeth. At least if he died, he could be reunited with his love.

Percy then remembered what Gaea had said. Gaea would give her to one of her brothers if he didn't comply, and Percy hadn't. Zoë wouldn't be waiting for him in Elysium; she'd be in torture under a primordial. Alive, too, meaning that she would have to die all over again for Percy to ever see her again. For all he knew, the primordial would keep her forever as a toy to play with.

These thoughts circled his mind as he fell, taunting him with nightmares of what could be. Percy tried his hardest to block them out, but he couldn't. His mind refused to let go of the haunting images, replaying over and over in his mind like an endless loop. They wouldn't stop. It was agony worse than hell, but then again, Percy was going there anyway.

Percy fell for hours. The area had widened from the ten-foot crack he had originally fallen through, and the darkness made it impossible to see the walls. Percy had long since begun to ignore his surroundings, instead choosing to focus on his mind. Trying to make it veer away from its current place, but he couldn't get it out of his head that he had just given Zoë to someone worse than he could imagine.

Percy only refocused on where he was one a faint red glow could be seen below him. Percy watched as it quickly grew larger, brighter, until he was free-falling in a red sky instead of a tunnel. Percy could see a river flowing beneath him, but did nothing. He only closed his eyes and waited for impact. The last thing he felt was the cold embrace of the river before he was gone.

Percy woke up with his side burning. Percy blinked a few times, taking in his surroundings. He was right on the bank of the river he had fallen into, the murky grey waters rushing past him and lapping at his feet. The ground was made of red and brown shards that seemed almost like glass, and Percy could feel more than a few piercing his side. The sky was a dark red, clouded and looking almost dirty. Looking into the distance, he only saw endless amounts of ground, with a few dead and withered trees scattered around. The grey waters of the river beside him were the only thing not red as far as the eye could see.

Percy groaned, rolling onto his back, which turned out to be a bad decision. The ground immediately impaled his skin, and the pieces stuck in his side shifted a bit. Percy cursed, sitting up. He began yanking as many shards as he could reach out of himself, hissing in pain when blood flowed after them. This place was true hell.

When Percy had gotten as many as he could, he stood up. There were more shards in the back of his legs, which Percy immediately took to pulling out. His legs were a bloody mess afterwards.

Percy didn't waste any time. He started off, following the direction the river was flowing. The river pulled at him, and with no idea where to go, Percy decided to go with the flow.

It was a few hours later when Percy finally collapsed. He pulled himself over by one of the trees, leaning his back against it. He needed rest. Percy hadn't slept in who knows how long, and the injuries didn't help at all. Percy didn't want to sleep, but he needed it. It was necessary.

When Percy woke, he almost had a heart attack. Two eyes, human eyes, stared back at him. Broken, sad eyes that had irises of a familiar black. He recognized the long, straight brown-black hair, the slightly upturned nose. He even recognized the skin tone, even if it was a bit duller, paler and dirtier. It was the voice that confirmed his suspicions.

"Percy?" Her voice was weak and soft, but it was there. Percy lurched upwards, throwing his arms around her shoulders and pulling her into a tight embrace. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the familiar scent that was still there, even under layers of other scents that had to come from Tartarus.

"Zoë. My gods, Zoë." Zoë Nightshade wrapped her arms around Percy's neck, burying her face into his chest. After her death and Gaea's proposition, both had been sure that they would never meet again. Yet here they were, reuniting in the pits of Tartarus.

Percy blinked back tears as he pulled away, cupping Zoë's face in his hands. Percy leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers for the first time in years. Zoë responded instantly, pushing back hungrily, needily. It was only when Percy's hands travelled over an open wound, covering the tips of his fingers in blood did he stop the kiss.

Percy examined his red fingers, then slightly lifted Zoë's shirt to see a long scratch running along her left hip. Zoë winced as Percy prodded it slightly, watching blood leak out of it.

"You're injured," Percy stated as if it wasn't obvious. "Who did this to you? I swear, I'll kill them!"

Zoë pressed a hand onto Percy's chest. "Calm down. It was an empousa, who is currently reforming at some place in this pit." Percy's lip curled, a slight growl escaping him, but he didn't make a move.

"Percy, I am fine. Do not worry over my well being, I am more worried about thyself. Your legs are so mangled, I can hardly see thy skin." Her opinion only strengthened when she realized that Percy was using her for support, holding himself up with her shoulder.

"I'm fine. How are you here?" Percy asked, pressing closer to the girl in front of him. Zoë sighed, resting her head on his shoulder. Percy stroked her hair, relishing at the feeling he had been deprived of for so long.

"Gaea. She took me from Elysium, then threw me down here. I assumed it was to punish thee when thou lost, but -" Zoë was cut off by Percy's lips against hers again. This one was more passionate, more of happiness than of desperation. Zoë was confused, but she didn't question. She pressed herself against Percy, longing for the feeling of him, alive, and her, alive.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Percy rested his chin on her head, his arms squeezing her hard.

"It was to tempt me," Percy said. "Gaea came to me in a dream, told me that if I joined her, I could have you back. If I didn't, she said she would give you to her brother. When I didn't join her, I thought you were within the grasp of some evil deity, constantly tortured and abused."

"She kept up on her promise. Tartarus is Gaea's brother. She did give me to him, even if I am not within his control entirely." Zoë pushed her face into Percy's neck, muttering, "I was worried about thee."

"You were worried? I was devastated when Gaea told me that. I thought you would be in pain forever, thinking that it was my fault, hating me." Percy tightened his hold on her, wanting to never let her go again.

Zoë pulled away from his embrace, looking Percy straight in the eye. "I could never hate thee, even if you sent me here willingly." Percy gaped at her, not believing that she could feel that deeply for him, as deeply as he did for her. All that time he had longed for Zoë, felt as if he needed her, he could never hate her for leaving. Percy was immensely happy.

The screech of a monster broke them out of their trance, set their sights away from each other. "We should most likely move," Zoë muttered, taking Percy's hand. "If we can reach the Phlegethon, hopefully, we can try and heal thy legs."

Percy nodded, stumbling away from the tree. Zoë let go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling his up slightly. Percy leaned heavily on her, and the duo began to move forward again.

It was maybe an hour before they came across their first monster. Seven hellhounds melded out of the shadows, snarling and flinging drool. Percy stumbled backwards, bringing Zoë back with him. Zoë held Percy up with one arm and dug through his pockets with the other, searching for his concealed weapon.

When she found it, Zoë grasped the pen in her hand and set Percy gently down on the ground, wincing as the shards dug into his legs again. She uncapped Riptide, watching as the bronze sword extended out of the utensil. She had no time to admire her handicraft, though, as the first hound lost patience and lunged, it's comrades following behind. Zoë stood protectively in front of Percy, ducking under the hellhound's leap and stabbing it in the stomach. It burst into golden dust, showering Zoë in it as she faced the other six hellhounds.

These ones were being more cautious, seeing just how quick she could move. The hounds circled around her and Percy, making sure there would be no escape. Zoë stood over Percy, eyeing the hellhounds as they stalked them. One darted at her from behind, snapping at Percy's head, who punched the hellhound in the nose. The monster whimpered, and Zoë had enough time to stab it in the skull. The other hound took their chance, charging forward. Zoë spun around one, slicing another in the rib and jumping to avoid a huge paw. She stabbed one in its open mouth and rolled to the left, the hound jumping at her crashing into the other. There were three hounds left, one shaking off its dizziness and growling at her.

Two jumped at her, and Zoë rolled under one, but it knew the trick and manoeuvred itself out of the way. The third clamped down on her free arm, making her hiss in pain. She sliced it's head off, and tried to ignore the blood flowing out of her arm as she made quick work of the last two hounds.

Zoë moved swiftly over to Percy, pulling him up with her good arm. Percy stumbled, Zoë supporting his waist and keeping him up. Percy rested his own arm over her shoulders to take some strain off of Zoë's arm. Zoë gasped when his hand accidentally gripped her shoulder in a very bad place, smothering Percy's hand with her blood. Percy looked at her, sadness hidden deep in his eyes, but Zoë ignored it, restarting the strenuous trek to the Phlegethon.

It was a long and hard journey, but eventually, the two were standing at the edge of a drop off with the Phlegethon below. Percy groaned as he glared down at the cliffside whilst Zoë was scanning it for the easiest way down.

"There's no way I'm getting down this thing," Percy moaned when Zoë moved closer to the ledge. Zoë shot Percy and annoyed glance, and he just motioned to his legs with his free hand. "I'm crippled."

"You are not crippled, only injured. I am sure thou have enough strength in thy arms to make it to the end. Now move before I push thee off myself," Zoë threatened. Percy grumbled, but grudgingly accepted and allowed Zoë to help him get safely down to grab the rock.

It was an arduous task, getting down. Zoë may have seemed in a better condition before, but although Percy couldn't use his legs, Zoë barely had enough energy to keep herself from falling. It didn't help that one shoulder was bleeding excessively, making her arm throb painfully when she hung her weight on it.

When they reached the bottom, Zoë sagged against the rock panting. Percy staggered over to the Phlegethon, dipping his hands in with no hesitation and sipping the fiery liquid. His mouth immediately began to burn, making him lean over gagging. He sucked in long breaths as the heat began to cool. Percy sighed as he felt energy wash through him, his waning strength slightly increasing. Percy turned back to Zoë, still leaning against the face of the cliff. She had closed her eyes and leaned her head against the rock, sweat rolling down her face.

"Zoë," Percy called, and she raised her head to look at him. When she saw him crouched beside the river, reenergized, she twisted towards him and stumbled beside him. She dropped her weight onto her feet, cupping some of the liquid in her hands and pouring it into her mouth. She coughed, gasping for air as the fire burned through her, giving her strength.

"We should rest here," Percy muttered. "There are a few places along the cliff that we could fit on, without any of this glass stuff on it." Zoë nodded in agreement. Though the Phlegethon had helped, both were exhausted in a way that only rest could fix. The extra strength would help them to make it through the night.

Zoë once again took hold of Percy, leading him over to one of the low overhangs jutting out of the rocky side. There was a bit of a climb between it and the ground, but that was nothing compared to going down the full length. Zoë helped pull Percy onto the rock then collapsed against the side, sighing in relief as her body lay limp without anything to support. Percy dropped next to her.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked, looking over at his companion.

Zoë nodded. "Tired. I have been unable to rest for more than an hour at a time in this place. My legs would not have lasted much longer." Percy nodded, curling his arm around her shoulder while making sure to avoid her injury, and pulled her against his side. Zoë sank into him, her head leaning tiredly against his shoulder.

"Night, love," Percy murmured, pressing his lips to her head. Zoë gave a soft, incoherent reply, already half asleep. Percy chuckled, resting his head against hers as they allowed themselves to finally relax.

Percy blinked awake to see a group of empousa blundering along the side of the Phlegethon. Percy stilled any movement he was making immediately, lightly prodding Zoë to wake her. It seemed she had enjoyed actually being able to rest, burrowing against his side in protest. Percy continued to poke her until she raised her head and glared at him with still sleepy eyes. Percy placed a finger on her lips in case she tried to speak, gesturing to the horde of monsters wandering below. Zoë straightened, fully alert as she fixed her gaze on the group.

Percy waited until the monsters were further away before turning to Zoë. "We should follow them. Wherever they're going, it might be the same place we are." Zoë nodded, slipping off the ledge and landing on the ground with only a soft thud. However weakened she was, she was always able to be stealthy. Percy climbed down instead, not trusting himself to be as quiet as his companion. Zoë took a quick drink from the Phlegethon, helping Percy do the same before they started off behind the monsters.

Both could hear the monsters bickering over useless stuff. It was only when they brought up the subject of demigods that Percy and Zoë began to listen to their words.

"Did you hear the rumours? That there are demigods in Tartarus?" One said, grinning with her ugly teeth.

Another laughed. "There's at least one down here. She murdered me a while back. Got her in the shoulder though." The empousa cackled with laughter, and Percy gave a soft growl. Zoë squeezed his waist, shooting him a look as if saying 'forget it.' She knew that he would've been perfectly happy to go and slaughter them all, but they needed the monsters to show them where to go.

"Apparently there's a second. A male one, travelling with the girl. Some say its Percy Jackson himself."

Another one laughed. "Percy Jackson? If he was down here, every monster would know. Especially if he was with the girl, those two smell enough to attract the whole pit." Percy and Zoë exchanged glances at their words. If that was true, then how had they only had one encounter so far? How had the empousa not noticed them yet?

After some time (maybe an hour, maybe a few minutes, it was hard to tell), Percy and Zoë paused for another drink of liquid fire. The empousa were still oblivious to their presence behind them, but that changed soon.

A group of Arai swooped down from the sky, screeching in fury. The empousa seemed confused but turned to see Percy and Zoë ducking under the flying demons. The empousa shrieked, charging into the fray as well. Zoë once again took Anaklusmos, setting Percy down and standing guard over him. The first Arai she swiped through left her with a piercing headache. Zoë swore as she remembered what the Arai did. Every one she killed would place upon her a curse that one of her fallen enemies had given her. Some were incredibly pointless and would only annoy her, but some could be deadly. She had to be careful.

Zoë stabbed though another Arai, and blood immediately began to seep out of the back of her head. Zoë winced, gripping her head with both hands, Anaklusmos clattering to the ground. A headache and bleeding wound together caused for a large and painful distraction.

Percy noticed her struggle and reached for his sword. The shards dragged through his legs, ripping his skin, but he ignored it and gripped Anaklusmos in his hand. Percy struggled to stand, swiping through the crowd of empousa as well as a single Arai. His eye began to twitch; Percy was lucky that wasn't fatal.

He stood unsteadily on his feet, looking at the Arai surrounding them. One came up behind Zoë, who grabbed its neck and practically ripped its head right off its shoulders. The Arai screeched, disappearing in a poof of dust. Zoë couldn't feel any effects from its death, but she knew something would go wrong.

Percy was struggling to kill the Arai. Each one he swiped through left another curse on him, including bleeding out of both sides as well as burning from the inside out. That was a fun one. Zoë was having just as much trouble, especially since she was missing a weapon.

The Arai she had killed earlier had set its curse upon her. It was unbearable. She kept seeing flashes of Artemis, Phoebe,  _Percy_ all being slaughtered at the hands of the Arai. Then they disappeared. She knew it was fake, hallucinations meant to cause her distress, but it felt so real. She couldn't help but think they really existed.

Percy knew they were losing. There were so many Arai, it would be impossible to kill them all. Percy could hear them betting on how he would die, and it frustrated him to no end. But something they said caught his eye.

Titan. One mentioned a titan. It made him think of something, caught on the tip of his tongue, what was it-

Iapetus! That was it. Percy remembered him. His memory was wiped, he served Hades as Bob now. Bob was in the underworld, which held an entrance to Tartarus, maybe, just maybe, he could help. It was worth a try.

Percy closed his eyes, focused on sending out some type of signal to the titan. He pleaded to Bob, hoping that he could hear and would come to his aid. Percy felt something hit him in the head, claws digging into his arm, his vision darkening, he wouldn't make it.

Zoë heard Percy collapse behind her. She spun around, crouching down by his head, which was bleeding almost as bad as she was. The Arai flew around her, taunting her, occasionally swerving in to swipe at her exposed back. She stood, watching the demons as they circled. One flew at her, and she punched it in the nose. It howled, and the other Arai screamed with anger and charged her.

She heard a yell, a thud, and multiple Arai squawked as they were swept away by a giant broom. Zoë felt the claws of the remaining ones grip her, tugging and ripping pieces of flesh off her body. The Arai yelped, darting away as the broom came in for another run. Zoë turned to see a titan dressed like a janitor using a giant broom to keep the Arai away. The demons shrieked at him, but he ignored them. Their curses didn't seem to affect him either, for he showed no signs of any fatigue from killing them.

Zoë recognized the titan. This was Iapetus, the titan of the west, her grandfather. She watched in both amazement and fear as he knocked more Arai out of the sky until they all turned and fled the scene. The titan turned back to them, taking in her holding Percy's head against her chest and staring at him with fear.

"Hello," he said. "I am Bob."

Zoë was immensely confused. The great titan Iapetus, the piercer, had just called himself Bob. He didn't even register who she was! She knew that he had met her before, she had seen him many times in her life, and each time he had addressed her as she was. Now he acted as if he had no idea who she even was.

"But-" she croaked. "Why would thou help? Do you not know of me?"

Iapetus looked confused. "I have never seen you in my life. I only know that Percy likes you, so I like you." He grinned. "I am Bob! Nice to meet you! Percy asked for my help, and I came to help. Is Percy okay?"

Zoë shifted away from the titan as he came closer. No matter what he said, she knew he had met her. He knew her. Did he seriously expect her to believe the lies he was spewing?

Iapetus frowned. "Why do you look scared? I came to help. Not harm. You are safe around me."

"I- I'm sorry. I just-" just what? What could she say to him? She spoke as if he was being truthful. No matter how impossible it was for him to not know her, she knew that he was telling the truth. There was no deception. How, she didn't know. But he had saved them, and she at least had to thank him.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else. I must have been mistaken. I am Zoë." Iapetus - Bob, she reminded herself - smiled widely. He clapped his hands in a loud boom.

"Lovely! Hello, Zoë. May I check on Percy? He does not look all right." Zoë reluctantly adjusted to let him examine Percy. He frowned as he saw him.

"Gorgon blood. It will kill him. The rest, I can heal." Zoë was about to question his words when he touched a finger to Percy's forehead. His wounds began to close, his breathing becoming stronger and steadier. Percy unconsciously sighed in relief when Bob removed his finger, leaving him almost fully healed.

"I can heal you too. You do not seem to like me though, so I will ask first." Zoë was shocked, still, but nodded her head to him. Bob placed his finger on her head, and Zoë could feel her head stop bleeding, her headache slip away. The hallucinations had been swirling around the back of her mind, but they dissipated quickly.

"Thank you, Bob." Bob smiled, then took Percy from her hold and slung the demigod over his large shoulders.

"I know a place we can find him a healer. Come, Zoë, and we shall journey there." Zoë stood, not about to protest an offer of help, even if it was from a titan. She trudged after Bob as he began to march across the red ground.

They didn't encounter any more monsters on their way across, most likely due to the titan tromping along in front of Zoë. She struggled to keep up with him, the exhaustion wearing down on her stamina. She didn't dare ask for a break, partially afraid of what Bob might do and partially not wanting to show her weakness.

Bob finally stopped when they reached a golden shrine looking very out of place in the red terrain. "We will stop and rest here," Bob announced. "We can gather food too."

"What do you mean, gather food?" Zoë asked cautiously, looking for any signs of aggression. Bob showed none.

"This is the shrine of Hermes! Offerings to him come here," Bob responded. "I remember that from, from . . ." Bob trailed off. "I do not know."

Zoë was frightened by this. Whatever had made him think he was Bob and now Iapetus seemed to be wearing off, and if he fully remembered, who knew what would happen to them. Death was a likely end.

Zoë tried to ignore it for now, collapsing against the shrine. Bob set Percy down beside her, and she turned to examine his injuries. All visible wounds were gone, but his skin was getting increasingly paler, worryingly so. In truth, Zoë was afraid Percy wouldn't come out of this alive.

Bob sat down on the edge of the shrine, taking a piece of steak and beginning to eat it. Zoë knew she should eat, but she didn't feel hungry, just tired. She reluctantly grabbed half a sandwich and took a halfhearted bite. Her stomach protested furiously against the food, and she managed to eat maybe a third of it before she gave up on eating. She curled up against Percy's side and gave in to her exhaustion.

When Zoë woke again, it was to Bob prodding her side. "You must get up," he said seriously. "They are almost here."

She blinked wearily at him. "Who's they?"

"The Gigantes and titans. They want revenge and are coming to take it themselves." Bob then held up something bright red to her, and she looked at it, confused. "I saved some skittles for you."

Zoë thanked him even though she didn't know what skittles were. She stood up, ready to continue when a small cat bounded into her view. Zoë looked at it in confusion. Bob saw what she was looking at and explained. "This is Small Bob. I found him taking food and now he is my pet." Small Bob meowed his affirmation. Zoë decided not to question.

Bob settled Percy around his shoulders again and motioned for her to come. She followed behind Bob as they continued to trek across Tartarus.

What had to be hours later there was finally some action. Zoë first heard a reptilian screech sound from in front of them and looked up to see a giant Maeonian drakon standing in their path. She stifled a gasp, eyes widening at the giant creature. It had to be at least seventy metres long, with a hide of green and yellow that glinted red under Tartarus's glow. Its eyes were sea green, almost identical to Percy's, and its large frill was a lime colour. It was easily the most beautiful thing Tartarus had to offer.

"Do not worry," Bob said. "It cannot kill us."

Zoë wanted to yell about how that was  _not_ true and that she had every reason to worry, but she didn't get the chance. A loud shout could be heard, and she looked over to see a twenty-foot giant lumbering over. His skin was bright red and his hair looked like rusted iron.

The drakon turned and screeched at him. The giant roared back, ripping a tree out of the ground and charging at the drakon, a drakon skull disintegrating as the tree came out. The drakon bounded towards the giant, opening its mouth to snap at him only to get a tree instead. The giant shoved the tree into its throat, watching it struggle. The roots began to curl back into the ground once they touched, the drakon dissolving and leaving a skull wrapped around the trunk.

The giant rubbed his hands together and turned to them. "Iapetus! What a lovely surprise. Who are these two you have brought with you?"

Zoë's eyes widened when she heard him call Bob Iapetus. Bob didn't seem bothered and responded like he knew that he was Iapetus. "These are demigods. This one is Percy. The girl is Zoë. I helped them, but Percy needs healing."

"Can you heal gorgon blood?" Zoë burst out, stepping up beside Bob.

The giant looked at her as if insulted. "Of course I can heal gorgon blood! Come, bring him in. He will be fine in no time." Zoë rushed after the giant into a large hut she was just now noticing in her slightly delirious state, Bob behind her with Small Bob sitting on his shoulder.

Inside the hut, there was an abundance of raw meat sitting on the counter. "From the drakon," the giant explained. "I shall make stew for us to eat." Zoë took the time to examine the rest of the hut. It was as big as a planetarium, made of bones, mud and drakon skin. There was a blazing bonfire in the centre made of pitch and bone, with white, odourless smoke rising through a hole in the ceiling. The floor was made of dry marsh grass and grey wool rugs. At one end there was a massive med of sheepskins and drakon leather, with free-standing racks, drying plants, cured leather and more drakon meat at the other. There was a flock of sheep huddled in a corner at the back. How there were sheep in Tartarus, she didn't know.

Bob set Percy down on the bed, Small Bob hopping onto his chest and curling up there, purring strong enough to shake the bed. The giant tossed some meat in a pot hanging above the fire that looked to be made of part of a drakon skull. He picked up the ladle and began to stir.

"Are you going to cure him or not?" Zoë exclaimed suddenly. The giant looked up at her, raising a bushy eyebrow.

"You said it was gorgon blood?" Zoë nodded. "I will cure him. Iapetus, will you stir?" Bob took the ladle and kept stirring as the giant moved over to the racks. He plucked various leaves and roots from the shelves, popping it into his mouth and chewing. He spat it out on a clump of wool and demanded a cup of broth from Bob.

Bob poured some stew into a hollow gourd and handed it to the giant, who plopped the wad of plants into it. "Gorgon's blood," he muttered. "Hardly a challenge for  _my_ talents."

He went over to the bedside and propped Percy up with one hand, Small Bob hopping off and hissing. He poured the mixture into Percy's mouth, then sat back and watched. Colour immediately began to return to Percy's face, changing from a deathly white to beige to tan within thirty seconds. His skin turned slightly red, and he began to cough suddenly. Percy gasped for air as his eyes flared open.

"He is fine," the giant announced. "Now, demigod, I believe introductions are in order."

"Wait, what?" Percy rasped as he looked at the giant. "Who are you?"

"As I was saying, introductions. I am Damasen, the giant born to oppose Ares. I am a peaceful giant."

"Zoë Nightshade," Zoë said cautiously, afraid that Damasen would prove his word false by attacking them. "The boy is Percy Jackson."

"Zoë Nightshade," Damasen mused. "As in Iapetus's granddaughter?" Zoë gasped, and Damasen laughed. "Yes, I know of you. Zoëtheria, I believe is your full name. I heard you ditched the family."

Zoë was about to respond when Percy spoke again. "Hold on. Why am I in a room with a giant?"

"This giant just healed you," Damasen retorted. "You are here because Iapetus brought you here. I healed you."

"Bob?" Percy muttered as he lifted his head. His eyes settled on Zoë first, then shifted to Bob.

"Yes. Hello, Percy." Bob waved, and Small Bob meowed a greeting. Percy still seemed very confused.

"Uh, Zoë? Can you explain this a bit better?"

Zoë sighed, moving closer to the bed. "Bob saved us from the Arai, but thou had gorgon's blood in thee. As a result, Bob brought thee here to receive help. Damasen healed thee, and now we are here." Percy nodded as if it explained everything, even though she had been as vague as she could have been.

"One question: who's the cat?" Small Bob gave a loud meow in protest and sat on Percy's foot.

"That is Small Bob. He is my pet," Bob responded. Percy nodded, stroking Small Bob's head. Small Bob purred, nuzzling the demigod. Percy grinned as he scratched behind the cat's ear.

"I've always wanted a pet. Small Bob, you are my first pet and I will like you." Small Bob purred in agreement with Percy's statement. "Well, what now?"

"You may stay the night here, but you must leave in the morning. My brothers are catching up. Tonight, though," Damasen paused as he turned to Zoë. "You will entertain me."

"With what, if I may?" Zoë asked cautiously.

"With your story, of course. Tartarus is lonely, and monsters tell poor stories. Repayment for my hospitality will be this. Do you accept?"

"Yes. Yes, we accept. Thank thee Damasen," Zoë responded, thankful that Damasen seemed as peaceful as he said. The giant helped Percy off the bed and Zoë accepted a bowl of broth from Bob. The four sat at the table, Zoë and Percy sitting on the table in order to see the giant and Bob.

Zoë told her story of coming to Tartarus, then Percy told his. Percy continued until the Arai, where Zoë went until meeting with Damasen. The giant listened well during the process, always paying attention to the words being spoken.

"Tell me," Damasen said when they were done with the retelling of their adventures. "How does the war with my mother go? I'm sure Zoë and Bob would like to know this as well." Both nodded, looking at Percy expectantly.

Percy gulped as he began to explain the prophecy and his quest, going over what he knew of what happened with the Greeks. He told of them going from California to Rome, rescuing the Athena Parthenos, then falling to Tartarus.

Damasen stroked his beard. "Interesting, very interesting. You have appeased me, Percy Jackson and Zoë Nightshade. Now I will return my side of the agreement." Damasen plucked the half-mortals up and placed them on the bed.

"Where will you and Bob sleep?" Percy asked as he was dropped onto the leathery mattress.

"We will not. Titans and Giants do not need as much sleep as mortals, and I would rather spend as much time as I could with my brother." Percy nodded in understanding. He flopped back onto the mattress.

"I'm done with Tartarus. Can we leave yet?" Percy complained quietly to Zoë.

The said girl rolled her eyes. "I truly wish we could, but no. We must make it to the doors."

"How far away do you think we are?"

"We are probably a bit over halfway through the journey. If we make good time, we could make it there with only two rests." Percy closed his eyes and dropped his head back from its inclined position, grunting in answer.

Zoë sighed, stretching out beside Percy. She lay on her back, one arm folded over her chest and the other curled beneath her head like a pillow. Percy rolled over to her, nuzzling his nose into her hair and draping an arm and a leg over her. Zoë smiled a bit at his clingy behaviour, but she understood why he was like this. They barely had any time to relax together since they were reunited, and she couldn't blame him for being a bit touchy. Zoë let her head lean on his shoulder, slipping into dreams.

Percy woke up to the two other larger residents of the hut talking in hushed voices at the table, the same one he and Zoë had eaten on the previous night. He was still curled around Zoë, the only change being Small Bob coiled up on her stomach. Percy shifted so his head rested on hers in order to watch the giant and titan.

"You should have told her," Damasen said quietly to the titan sitting across from him.

"She has enough on her shoulders already. I do not want to increase the load," Bob responded. Percy could only guess they were talking about Zoë considering that Percy hadn't seen any other female down here that wasn't a monster.

"Having you around already gives her enough stress. Telling her might relieve it."

"What shall I say?" Bob argued. "That I know I am Iapetus, that I know she is my granddaughter? She would be even more afraid of me."

"Nightshade is smart. She will know you won't harm her nor the boy." Damasen paused, thinking. "At least, if she's anything like her sisters, she will."

"I need her to trust me, especially if I am to guide them past Night." Bob said Night like it was a name and not only a time of day.

"Why do you want her trust? She travels with the boy, who, in case you have forgotten, erased your memory and made you a slave of Hades. You are meant to oppose them, not work with them." Despite how Damasen was supposedly a peaceful giant, he still seemed to have a dislike towards the gods.

"If that is what you think, why did you heal the boy?"

Damasen sighed. "I truly do not know. Maybe because the girl goaded me, or perhaps because they are intriguing. It is impressive that they have made it this far. But it is not the fate of a titan nor a giant to help them. We should let them go on their own."

"Perhaps," Bob said uncomfortably. "But do you like our fate?"

"Does anyone?"

"I like being Bob," Bob said. "Before I remembered, I was happy." There was silence. Then; "Do you remember the sun?"

Damasen got a sad look in his eyes. "Yes. It was yellow. When it touched the horizon, it turned the sky beautiful colours."

"I miss the sun," Bob murmured. "The stars, too. I would like to say hello to the stars again."

"Stars," Damasen said the word as if it was a foreign concept to him. "Yes. They made silver patterns in the night sky." The giant huffed, shaking his head. "This is useless talk. We cannot-"

He was interrupted by a roar in the distance. Zoë's eyes flew open, her body jerking. Small Bob yowled at being shaken, stretching and jumping off of Zoë. Percy stroked her arm, planting a kiss on her head and muttering; "It's okay. We're safe."

Her breathing calmed, and she sighed. "Where are we?"

"In Damasen's hut. Bob brought us here. Remember?" Zoë nodded slowly, beginning to untangle herself from Percy. He rolled out of the way so she could rise. Her eyes were once again filled with the brightness he had always seen in her while she was alive, something she had been void of ever since their reunion. He guessed a good night's rest had replenished her.

"Good morning, Percy and Zoë! Or maybe it is not morning, I wouldn't know." Damasen announced, then ruined the happy vibe with the end. Zoë didn't respond, instead leaping off the large bed and landing with the balance of a cat. Percy slid off the side, landing on his feet but then slipping and was left sprawled out on the floor. Zoë laughed at his misfortune.

"You don't hear much laughter down here," Damasen mused. "I must say, it is quite nice to hear a noise of joy instead of pain."

"Happy to serve as amusement for your purpose," Percy complained, stumbling to his feet. Zoë was already many metres ahead and Percy scrambled after her.

Bob was about to speak, but a reverberating shout interrupted him. "I can feel you, son of the sea god!" A powerful male voice yelled from a distance. "Come out so I can kill you!"

"That doesn't sound good," Percy said bluntly. Zoë rolled her eyes.

"Polybotes," Damasen said. "And many more. You must go before they get here."

Bob stood up and waved the half-immortals over. "As Damasen said, we must go."

"Why can't you come with us?" Percy asked, turning to the giant.

Damasen exhaled. "Because I am stuck here. It is a curse I cannot break. I can wish you luck, Percy Jackson. I hope you do not die. It was nice meeting you. I am happy I was able to become reacquainted with my brother and granddaughter as well."

Percy accepted the answer grimly and joined Bob and Zoë standing in the doorway. The trio slipped out and made their escape.

The next time they stopped there was nothing in sight. No shrine, no drakon, no nothing. Bob turned to Percy and Zoë.

"I must leave you for now," Bob said seriously. "This is something you must do alone." Bob pointed in a direction, looking warily the same way. "You must seek out Akhlys and her death mist. You will need it to make it to the doors. Then, go through the Mansion of Night. Hopefully, I can meet up with you before you leave. Good luck." With that, Bob turned and trudged away, leaving Percy and Zoë standing there confused.

"Mansion of Night?" Percy said, confused. "What's that?"

"It is where Nyx resides," Zoë answered. "It is the only way to get to a lower level without falling into oblivion. I assume that the doors of death are on the lower level."

"Who's Nyx?"

Zoë looked at Percy incredulously. "Nyx is the primordial of Night, wife of Erebos. She is one of the most powerful primordials, equal with Gaea in power."

"Well, she sounds fun. Let's go find Ack-whatever her name is."

Zoë rolled her eyes. "Akhlys. It would do you well to remember her name, as she is a lesser primordial. She resides beside the entrance to the Mansion of Night and is Nyx's daughter."

"Thank you for the information." Zoë sighed in exasperation and began in the direction that Bob had pointed them in.

It wasn't long before the landscape began to turn darker, the moans and shrieks getting louder. Mist began to gather, slowly at first, but over time Percy and Zoë had to grip each other's hands as to not get lost. Although there was no reason for them to be worn out so soon, the area seemed to be sapping their energy, vanquishing them of their strength.

Then, suddenly, the fog was swept aside. It curled around an exposed clearing, highlighting the single woman kneeling on the barren ground of dust and stones. Her clothes were tattered, her limbs gaunt, her skin leathery and green. Her head was bent as she sobbed quietly, the sounds affecting him worse than the Cocytus.

Percy felt like screaming, running, leaping off a cliff to his death. Zoë seemed to have other ideas. She marched forward, calling out, "Akhlys!" Percy winced and hesitantly trudged after her.

Her body was bad enough. She looked like the victim of famine - limbs like sticks, swollen knees and knobby elbows, rags for clothes, broken fingernails and toenails. Dust was caked on her skin and piled on her shoulders as if she'd taken a shower at the bottom of an hourglass.

Her face was utter desolation. Her eyes were sunken and rheumy, pouring out tears. Her nose dripped like a waterfall. Her stringy grey hair was matted to her skull in greasy tufts, and her cheeks were raked and bleeding as if she'd been clawing herself.

Across her knees lay an ancient shield - a battered circle of wood and bronze, painted with the likeliness of Akhlys herself holding a shield, so the image seemed to go on forever, smaller and smaller.

"That shield," Zoë muttered. "That's  _his._ I saw it with my own eyes."

"Yes!" Akhlys wailed. "The shield of Hercules. He painted me on its surface, so his enemies would see me in their final moments - the goddess of misery." She coughed, a sound that made both half-immortals chests tighten in pain. "As if Hercules knew true misery."

"Why is that bastard's shield here?" Percy hissed, his eyes lighting up in anger at Heracles's Roman name. No matter the fact that he hadn't even met the so-called hero, what Heracles had done to Jason, Piper, and especially Zoë infuriated him.

The goddess stared at him with her wet milky eyes. Her cheeks dripped blood, making red polka dots on her tattered dress. "He doesn't need it anymore, does he? It came here when his mortal body was burned. A reminder, I suppose, that no shield is sufficient. In the end, misery overtakes all of you. Even Hercules."

Percy knew what she was talking about. The misery he had felt after Zoë died had almost destroyed him, enough to the point that he would throw himself into a battle not caring if he died. First one in, last one out. Whenever someone came to him with concerns, they would leave shaken up themselves.

"We shouldn't have come here," Percy muttered to Zoë.

Zoë shifted nervously. "Akhlys controls the Death Mist," she insisted. "Bob sent us here so that she can hide us."

"Hide you?" Akhlys made a gurgling sound. It sounded like she was trying to laugh but was instead choking herself. "Why would I do that?"

"We must reach the Doors of Death," Zoë responded. "To return to the realm of the mortal."

"Impossible!" Akhlys said, baring her rotten, decaying teeth. "The armies of Tartarus will find you. They will kill you."

Zoë grinned widely, and Percy knew that she had an idea that was most likely going to kill them in painful ways after they succeeded. "So then thy Death Mist is useless," she said, twisting her dagger in her hands.

" _Useless?_ You dare call my powers useless? Who are you?" The goddess snarled, glaring at then the best she could.

"No one of importance." Zoë's voice was strong and confident, and Percy was glad someone could take control calmly. Well, mostly calm. He could see Zoë's nervousness hidden deep, her fear tucked away. "We did not come halfway across Tartarus to be told success is impossible by some weak goddess."

The dust at their feet quivered. The fog began to twist and writhe, seeming to scream in agony. "Weak goddess?" Akhlys's gnarled fingernails dug into Heracles's shield, denting the metal. "I was old before the Titans were born, you ignorant girl. I was old when Gaea first woke. Misery is  _eternal._  Existence is misery. I was born of the eldest ones - of Chaos and Night. I was -"

"Yes, this is true," Zoë interrupted. "But I lived when Gaea first woke. I fought against her, unlike thee did. You are weak. You stayed hidden. You only prove this by being unable to hide us with thy Death Mist."

Percy shot Zoë a worried glance. She gave him a look that was somehow demanding and pleading at the same time.  _Work with me._ Percy gave her a small nod.

"Zoë is right!" Percy volunteered. "We came all this way because we thought you could help. But I guess you're too busy staring at that shield and crying. I can't blame you. It looks just like you."

Akhlys wailed and glared at Zoë. "Why would you bring this annoying demigod with you? He's even worse!"

"I brought him because he is my companion. I will not leave him behind while I get help."

"The Death Mist is not for  _helping!"_ Akhlys shrieked. "It shrouds mortals in misery as their souls pass into the Underworld. It is the very breath of Tartarus, of death, of despair!"

"Good for you, lady," Percy said. "Can we get it without the death part please?"

Akhlys hissed. "Ask me for a more sensible gift. I am also the goddess of poisons. I could give you death - thousands of ways to die less painful than the one you have chosen by marching into the heart of the pit."

Around her, flowers bloomed in the dust - dark purple, orange, and red blossoms that smelled sickly sweet. Akhlys picked up the purple one. "Nightshade," she said, pointing it at Zoë mockingly as if she knew who she was before dropping it. "Hemlock. Belladonna, henbane, or strychnine. I can dissolve your innards, boil your blood."

"Very kind of you to offer," Percy said. "But I've had enough poison to last me a lifetime. Now, can you hide us in your Death Mist, or not?"

"You will enjoy it very much, I assure thee," Zoë added.

Akhlys narrowed her eyes. "Will I, now?"

"Yes, yes, very much," Zoë promised. "If we fail, you can loom over us and gloat of how right thou were when we die in agony. Make sure we know that you were correct and we were not for eternity."

"Or, if we succeed," Percy continued, thinking fast. "Think of all the suffering you'll bring to the monsters down here. We intend to seal the Doors of Death. That will cause a lot of wailing and moaning."

Akhlys considered the offer. "I enjoy suffering. Wailing is also good."

"Then that's that," Percy said. "Shroud us in death."

Akhlys struggled to her feet, the shield of Hercules rolling away and wobbling to a stop in a patch of poisonous flowers. "It is not as simple as you seem to think," she said. "The Death mist comes at the moment you are closest to your end. Your eyes will be clouded only then. The world will fade."

Percy seemed to almost regret asking. "Okay. But . . . we'll be hidden from the monsters?"

"Oh, yes," Akhlys said. If you survive the process, you will be able to pass unnoticed among the armies of Tartarus. It is hopeless, of course, but if you are determined, then come. I will show you the way."

"Where are you taking us?" Zoë asked, but Akhlys was already shuffling away into the fog.

"Come, little fools," Akhlys answered if it could even be considered an answer. "Come experience the Death Mist."

Zoë exhaled, grabbing Percy's hand and moving forward. "How bad can it truly be?"

It was such a ridiculous question to Percy that he laughed, even if it hurt his chest. "This is a really bad first date. When we get out of here, I'm treating you to dinner."

Zoë blushed slightly but said nothing as they moved through the poison flowers into the gloom. The fog thickened as they went, resisting Percy's attempts at clearing it. The only way that they kept up with Akhlys was because of the trail of poison flowers she left in her wake.

Finally, they arrived. The fog cleared to show that they were on a peninsula that jutted out over a pitch-black void. "Here we are." Akhlys turned and leered at them, blood from her cheeks dripping down onto her dress. Her sickly eyes looked moist and swollen but somehow excited.

"Where exactly is  _here?"_ Percy asked.

"The verge of final death," Akhlys said. "Where Night meets the void below Tartarus."

Zoë inched forward and peered over the cliff. "I thought that there was nothing beneath Tartarus."

"Oh, certainly there is," Akhlys coughed. "Even Tartarus had to rise from somewhere. This is the edge of the earliest darkness, which was my mother. Below lies the realm of Chaos, my father. Here, you are closer to nothingness than any mortal has ever been. Can you not feel it?"

Oh, he could feel it. Percy could feel the void pulling at him, sucking away his breath and trying to lure him in. Zoë stepped back and Percy could see that her lips were tinged blue.

"We can't stay here," he said.

"No, indeed!" Akhlys agreed. "Don't you feel the Death Mist? Even now, you pass between. Look!"

White smoke gathered around their feed. As it coiled up their legs, Percy realized the smoke wasn't surrounding him. It was coming from him. His whole body was dissolving. He held up his hands and found they were fuzzy and indistinct. He couldn't even tell how many fingers he had.

Percy turned to Zoë and yelped. "You're - uh -" He couldn't say that she looked  _dead._ Her skin was sallow, her eye sockets dark and sunken. Her beautiful black hair had dried and shrivelled into a wig of cobwebs. She looked like a risen mummy. When she faced him, her features momentarily blurred into mist.

Percy felt like his blood stopped flowing. He had been devastated over her death, but seeing her looking like the dead when he had just gotten her back was too painful. He would rather do anything,  _anything,_ rather than see Zoë like this.

"Oh, gods," Zoë gulped. "Percy, gods, you . . . "

Percy studied his arms. All he could see were blobs of white mist, but he guessed that to her he looked just as bad as she did to him. He tried taking a few steps and succeeded, but it was difficult. His body felt heavy yet light, as if it couldn't decide if it was real or not. "I've looked better," he admitted. "I can't move very well, but I'm all right."

Akhlys chuckled. "You are most definitely not all right."

Percy frowned. "But we'll pass unseen now? We can get to the Doors of Death?"

"Perhaps," the goddess said, "if you lived that long, which you won't." Akhlys spread her gnarled fingers. More plants bloomed along the edge of the pit, spreading toward Percy's feet like a deadly carpet. "The Death Mist is not simply a disguise, you see. It is a state of being. I could not bring you this gift unless death followed - true death."

"A trap," Zoë gasped.

The goddess cackled. "Didn't you expect me to betray you?"

"Yes," both half-immortals said at the same time.

"Well, then, it was hardly a trap! More of an inevitability. Misery is inevitable. Pain is -"

"Yeah, great, we don't care," Percy growled. "Let's get to the fighting." He drew Riptide, but the blade was made of smoke. When he slashed at Akhlys, the sword dissolved at her touch, reforming after it passed through her.

The goddess's horrible mouth spread into a grin. "Did I forget to mention? You are only mist now - a shadow before death. Perhaps if you had time, you could learn to control your form. But time is what you do not have. Since you cannot touch me, I fear this fight will be very one-sided."

Her fingernails grew into talons. Her jaw unhinged, and her yellow teeth grew into fangs. Akhlys lunged at Percy, and for a split second he thought that she couldn't touch him since he couldn't touch her.

Sadly, that was only wishful thinking. Her claws raked across his chest and it stung. Percy leapt backwards, but he wasn't used to being smoke. His legs moved too slowly. His arms felt like tissue paper.

Akhlys snarled, crouching to spring. She would have bitten his face off if Zoë hadn't charged in at the perfect moment and barked "Hey!" right into the goddess's ear. Akhlys flinched, turning toward the sound.

She lashed out at Zoë, but Zoë seemed to understand her new form much better than Percy. She dove right between the goddess's legs and somersaulted to her feet. Akhlys turned and attacked, but Zoë dodged with the grace of a huntress. After all, she had been one for a few thousand years.

Percy was so stunned he lost a few precious seconds. He stared at Zoë's corpse, shrouded in mist yet moving with speed and confidence that Percy had never seen her lacking. Then he realized that she was trying to buy them time. Percy needed to help. He tried to think up a way to defeat her without touch.

Then Akhlys got lucky. Zoë's dodge was too slow, and Akhlys grabbed her arm, pulling hard enough to send her sprawling. Before the goddess could go in for the kill, Percy advanced, yelling and waving his sword. His anger and fear seemed to help him move faster.

"Hey, Happy!" He yelled.

Akhlys spun, dropping Zoë's arm. "Happy?" she demanded.

"Yeah!" He ducked as she swiped at his head. "You're a very cheerful person!"

Akhlys screamed, a sound that wasn't very pretty. She lunged again, but her rage blinded her. Percy easily sidestepped and backed away, leading the goddess farther from Zoë.

"Pleasant!" He called to enrage her more. "Delightful!"

The goddess snarled and winced. She stumbled after Percy. Each compliment seemed to physically wound her. "I will kill you slowly!" She promised. "I will cut you into pieces and sacrifice you to Night!"

Zoë struggled to her feet, seeming dazed after the hit. Her control wavered, but she pushed ahead to help Percy. Percy waved her off. She needed to come up with a plan. Percy didn't do that.

"Cuddly!" Percy yelled. "Fuzzy, warm and huggable!"

Akhlys made a growling, choking noise, like she was in pain. "A slow death!" She swore. "A death from a thousand poisons!" All around her, poisonous plants grew and burst. Green-and-white sap trickled out, collecting into pools, and began flowing across the ground toward Percy. The sweet-smelling fumes made him feel woozy.

"Percy!" Zoë's voice sounded far away. "Hey! Miss Wonderful! Cheerful! Smiles! Over here!"

But the goddess of misery was now fixated on Percy. He tried to retreat again. Unfortunately, the poison ichor was flowing all around him now, making the ground steam and the air burn. Percy found himself stuck on an island of dust not much bigger than a shield. Percy had nowhere to go.

He fell to one knee. He wanted to tell Zoë to run, but he couldn't speak. His throat was too dry. He wished there was water in Tartarus - some nice pool he could jump into to heal himself, or maybe even a river he could control.

"You will feed the eternal darkness," Akhlys shouted. "You will die in the arms of Night!"

He was dimly aware of Zoë yelling, throwing whatever debris she could find at the goddess. The white-green poison kept pooling, little streams trickling from the plants as the venomous lake around him god wider and wider.

Thinking about water got him thinking. Maybe it was just his brain being overwhelmed with poison toxins, but he laughed. Poison was liquid. If it moved like water, it must be partially water.

He remembered some science lecture from when he actually went to school about the human body being mostly water. He remembered extracting water from Jason's lungs back in Rome . . . If he could control  _that,_ then why not other liquids?

It was a crazy idea. Then again, he was a demigod. His existence was crazy.

So why not try? He had nothing left to lose.

He glared at the poison flood encroaching from all sides. He concentrated so hard that something inside of him snapped, as if coming free. Warmth flowed through him. The poison tide stopped. The fumes blew away from him - back towards the goddess. The lake of poison rolled toward her in tiny waves as rivulets.

Akhlys shrieked. "What is this?"

"Poison," Percy said. "Your speciality, right?"

He stood, his anger growing hotter in his gut. As the flood of venom rolled toward the goddess, the fumes began to make her cough. Her eyes watered even more. Percy imagined her nose and throat filling with her own tears.

Akhlys gagged. "I -" The tide of venom reached her feet, sizzling like droplets on hot iron. She wailed and stumbled back.

"Percy!" Zoë called. She'd retreated to the edge of the cliff, even though the poison wasn't after her. She sounded terrified, something Percy rarely heard from her. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't terrified of the poison, but of  _him._

"Stop," she pleaded, her voice hoarse.

He didn't want to stop. He wanted to choke this goddess. He wanted to watch her drown in her own poison. He wanted to see just how much misery Misery could take.

"Percy please," Zoë's face was still pale and dead, but her black eyes gleamed with life. The terror that filled them made Percy's anger fade.

He turned toward the goddess. He willed the poison to recede, creating a small path of retreat along the edge of the cliff.

"Leave!" He bellowed.

For how horrible of a state she was in, he had to give her credit about how fast she could run. She scrambled along the path, tripped, and got up again, wailing as she sped into the dark.

As soon as she was gone, the pools of poison evaporated. The plants withered to dust and blew away.

Zoë stumbled toward him She looked like only smoke, but she felt solid enough when she gripped his arms. "Percy, I beg of you, do not ever . . ." Her voice broke and Percy could see she was on the verge of tears. "Some things are not meant to be controlled. Please."

His whole body tingled with power, but the anger was subsiding. Percy wrapped Zoë in his arms, holding her close, her form shifting ever so slightly but still solid to him.. "I wouldn't ever hurt you," he promised. Zoë nodded against his shoulder but didn't respond.

She pulled away from his embrace. "We need to leave," she said, "Akhlys kept speaking about Night. If this is truly where Night resides, then we need to find her mansion and get through quickly as possible."

They began to approach the edge of the peninsula, but a feminine voice echoed from the darkness. "My mansion? Whyever would two little mortals deserve to go there?" Both Percy and Zoë stared in horror as a chariot ascended from other darkness, pulled by two screaming horses swirling with shadows and fire. On the chariot sat a single woman much too beautiful to belong in Tartarus.

"Night," Zoë whispered in awe. "Nyx."

"Correct, Zoë Nightshade," Nyx said. "I am Nyx, primordial of the night, the personification of the darkness. And I believe you just about killed my child."

"That ugly hag is your  _daughter?"_ Percy said in surprise. Zoë looked at him like he was crazy, shaking her head frantically and trying to tell him that was a really bad idea. To her surprise, though, Nyx began to laugh.

"Yes, she is. A pitiful child, really. All she does is weep. A disappointment." Percy grinned. If only Gaea could be like this as well, it would be so much easier to kill her.

"I can imagine. A powerful primordial like you having a weak goddess like her for a kid must be painful," Percy continued. Zoë was still questioning how good of an idea this was, but since it seemed to be working, she didn't interrupt.

"Finally someone understands!" Nyx cried. "Never before has anyone sympathized with me. Do you have a child like her?"

"Well, no," Percy said. "But it seems obvious that a powerful deity should have powerful children, and when the children aren't powerful, well, you know."

"Are you saying it's my fault she's weak?" Nyx asked.

Percy's eyes widened and he quickly responded. "No, no! I'm sure she just got the weak genes. I can believe your other children are more powerful."

Nyx grinned. "Oh, much. Would you like to meet them?"

"No thanks, we're just stopping by, but -" Percy didn't get to object before shadows began to swirl. Multiple beings came from the shadows: hellhounds, gods, and odd-looking monsters that all were dark and had lots of teeth.

"Meet some of my most powerful offspring! The beings of terror!" Nyx announced as her children regarded the two mortals.

"Percy, what have you done?" Zoë muttered. Percy looked horrified. There was no way they could escape all of these deities.

"Which one's the most powerful?" Percy then said. Zoë looked at Percy in surprise, but Percy ignored her. "You said some of the most powerful. Which one's the best?"

Nyx looked torn. Muttering erupted from the group of gods. "Yes, mother, who do you favour?" One of the gods said, turning to his maternal figure.

"It's me!" One called. "I am the best!"

"No!" Another objected. "It's me! I'm mother's favourite!"

All of the gods began to bicker, yelling that they were the most powerful. Shadows danced as anger began to rise, twirling and obscuring most of the terrain. Percy grasped Zoë's hand and ran straight forward, around the gods, and pulled them both over the side of the abyss.

Zoë yelped, gripping tightly onto Percy's hand and closing her eyes as she waited to be obliterated by Chaos himself. To her surprise, she felt herself land on a hard floor, Percy right beside her. She could only guess they were in the Mansion of Night.

"Are we there?" Percy groaned. Zoë kept her eyes shut as she sat up

"I believe so. If we really are in the Mansion of Night, keep your eyes closed. There are terrors here heinous enough to strip thee of thy sanity with only a glance." Percy nodded, then realized she couldn't see him and voiced his agreement.

They stood slowly, then began to walk forwards slowly. They made it probably ten metres before Nyx's voice screamed from behind them. "You shall not escape me alive, you tricksters!" Zoë froze, but Percy yanked on her hand and pulled her after him as he sprinted forwards, his free arm extended in front of him so as to not slam face-first into a wall. The clattering of hooves could be heard behind them as Nyx raced after them in her chariot, gaining by the second.

"I can sense a river ahead!" Percy yelled. "We'll need to jump it!"

"How wide is it?" Zoë asked loudly to be heard over the wind of the run.

"Maybe ten feet. We should be able to make it!" Percy shouted. Nyx had to be right behind them now with how loud the horses were. Zoë prepared herself for death, but Percy then yelled "Jump!"

She pushed off with as much power as she could muster. Nyx screamed in fury just before they hit the ground, ripped from each other's grip. Zoë was gasping for breath, her time in Tartarus having decreased her stamina significantly.

"We made it!" Percy cheered, and Zoë opened her eyes to see a ghostly Percy hovering over her with a large grin on his face. Zoë smiled back, climbing to her feet. The Mansion of Night was dissolving into shadows, leaving in its place Tartarus.

"Where did that get us?" Zoë asked.

Percy's grin faltered. "Turn around." Zoë spun on her heel to see an army of monsters gathered, thousands upon thousands of beasts all congregated in one place. In the centre was an elevator door, leading to nothing. It was guarded by two titans that Zoë recognized immediately.

"Koios and Krios," Zoë said as she looked upon the titans. Percy nodded gravely.

"The Death Mist must be working if they haven't seen us yet," Percy said.

"Yes. Now we must move quickly," Zoë responded.

"But Bob," Percy protested. "He said he'd meet us here."

"He would not be able to see us," Zoë said. "We need to move before the Death Mist wears off."

Moving through the army was easy with the Death Mist. Before they knew it, they were behind the Doors of Death observing the chains that held them.

"Can we cut them while we're like this?" Percy asked. Zoë thought about it, then replied.

"Most likely. As the chains are powerful enough to hold down the Doors of Death, they should be powerful enough to hold even a spirit, meaning our weapons should cut through it." Percy pulled out Riptide and sawed through the first chain. The chain clattered as it hit the ground, alerting the titans. Percy quickly sliced the other chain in half as the titans looked back.

"The chains are cut," Koios said.

"Yes, you idiot," Krios snarled. "But who cut them?"

"Reveal yourself!" Koios shouted as if the culprit would just pop out and say that he did it.

After a moment of silence, Krios left his post to go fully behind the Doors, picking up the chain in one hand. Koios was still looking back, at least until his head was sliced off, leaving Iapetus in his place.

"Hello, brother," Iapetus said as Krios gaped at him. "Did you miss me?"

"Traitor!" Krios snarled. "It was you who sliced the chains!"

"It was not," Iapetus said calmly. "How could I hide from you when I am taller than most everyone here?"

"Then who was it?" Krios growled. "You accomplice?"

"Perhaps," Iapetus said, "Perhaps not. Maybe someone else did it, and it was just to my convenience."

Krios looked thoughtful, and the two mortals looking on stifled laughter. Titans could be incredibly dumb. "So will you help me find the enemy?" Krios said hopefully.

The ground rumbled, toppling every being in the immediate vicinity to the Doors of Death. "Idiotic titans," a deep male voice rolled over the area, loud enough that it echoed in the vast emptiness. "Exactly why you do not fight."

A part of the terrain began to shift, rising up and building itself into a human-shaped form. The shards moulded themselves into thick, red skin and the titans and mortals soon stood before a naked man who was twice the size of the titans. His face was nonexistent, covered by a swirling portal of black. Many different faces would constantly appear, silently screaming before being swept back into the dark.

"You are a fool, titan," the man, who could only be Tartarus himself, said to Krios. "You have one chance to redeem yourself. If you kill the intruders." Tartarus swept his hand in Percy and Zoë's direction and the Death Mist dissipated, leaving two surprised humans.

Krios looked surprised, but then began to stomp towards them, pulling out a large sword that shimmered like a night sky. He grinned at their fearful expressions, swinging his sword as if to test it.

He didn't get as far as he would've liked before he fell face-first into the sharp ground. Upon his back was a large skeletal sabre-tooth tiger that didn't hesitate to rip out his jugular. Small Bob dropped to the ground and padded to Percy and Zoë, purring as he rubbed between them.

"Well, it seems that not all of my nephews are idiots," Tartarus mused as he looked upon Iapetus. "You actually have brains. Unfortunately, you are an enemy, so you cannot leave here alive." The red-skinned man held out his hand, a black rope forming and lassoing around Iapetus. Before Tartarus could kill him, a loud, echoing screech sounded from scarily close by. A large drakon charged through the army of monsters, killing anything in its path. Upon it's back was a large man with red skin, looking very similar to his father. The drakon shrieked and crashed into Tartarus, sending him sprawling.

"Damasen!" Percy shouted, glad to see the friendly giant coming to their aid. Tartarus roared in anger, throwing the drakon off of him with incredible strength.

"Get to the Door!" Iapetus shouted. "We'll hold them off." The monsters had begun to push forward, all straining to reach the mortals and slay them. Percy and Zoë rushed towards the elevator doors, Percy killing any monster that got too close. Zoë leapt through the open doors, turning to make sure Percy got through. Percy froze right in the opening, looking at Iapetus as he abandoned the fight to come towards them.

"Go!" Iapetus yelled. "I'll hold the button!"

"Come with us!" Percy yelled. "We can't just leave you here!"

"You must! Someone needs to hold the button!" Iapetus stood by the button, his hand hovering over it. "Go!"

But with all three so focused on each other, none noticed the monsters coming closer until Percy suddenly gasped. He turned to Zoë, his eyes wide and face contorted in pain. He grabbed her chin, pressed a hard kiss onto her mouth, then pushed her back into the elevator as the monsters swarmed him.

"Percy!" Zoë screamed and tried to jump out, but Iapetus blocked her.

"You can't," he said. He thrust her back into the elevator, then pressed down on the button.

"No!" Zoë cried, slamming against the doors in an attempt to breach them. It was no use, and she crumpled, dropping onto the ground and sobbing. Her vision flickered as the elevator realized it had a live being inside it, almost like it knew she was not supposed to be there. She didn't even try and fight it, embracing the darkness as an escape from reality.

When Zoë awoke, she saw black. The sounds of a fight echoed around her, clashing swords, dying monsters. The black, she realised, was smoke, writhing around her like some dark, ghostly serpent. Zoë rose to her feet, observing the chaos ensuing around her. Demigods fought monsters, and a dead giant lay burning on the rocky ground, slowly cooking into golden ashes. They were underground, in a sort of cave system. The Doors lay behind her, free from their chains.

She recognised only two demigods. One was Annabeth Chase, the girl who was held prisoner along with Artemis before Zoë's death. The second was Nico Di Angelo, brother to Bianca Di Angelo. Neither seemed to take much notice of her.

She wanted to fight, to release her anger on her enemies, to torture them until they died screaming. But another part of her wanted to just sit there and give up, to sacrifice her body so her spirit could see her love. Both were all too tempting, too enticing for her to make a choice.

So she let the choice be made for her.

When she saw a hellhound bounding towards her, jaws open and ready to kill, Zoë didn't care to fight back. She doubted she could, anyway. With how depraved her body was and her weaponless state, fighting back would've been pointless. She heard one of the demigods scream to her, yelling to move, to get away, to protect herself. It was all in the background. All pointless words that could only hope to help, but never could.

Yet before her life could end, an arrow struck the hellhound in the side of the head. The hound whimpered before it dissolved into golden dust. Zoë looked to the direction it came from to see a tall, muscular man with a face that was more towards the pudgy, baby-like sort of face. It looked a bit unusual, but Zoë didn’t question it.

She stood motionlessly until the rest of the monsters were killed, and still did not dare to move. She watched, slightly nervous, as the other demigods approached her.

“Did Percy turn into a girl?” One of the boys said. He was scrawny and elven, not looking very fit to be a part of such a big quest, but Zoë figured that he must have some sort of special ability.

“No, you idiot,” Annabeth said in an exasperated voice, but there was definitely an undertone of worry.

Nico stalked towards her, his eyes wide as he looked over her. He looked up at her face. “You should be dead.”

She felt tears well up as she spoke her response, but kept them down. “And Percy should not, but nothing can change that.”

There were gasps from the assembled group. She saw multiple people begin to cry, while those who didn’t looked like someone had just told them the world would end today. Nico was the only one who was remotely calm, but sadness was unmistakably there. “I know. I felt it, at the same time as I felt you enter the elevator.”

Now it was Zoë’s turn to be shocked. “How could you have felt it happen?”

Nico gestured to himself. “Son of Hades. Figured it out right after your quest returned. Without my sister,” he said in a threatening voice.

“I am sorry about Bianca, and I do hope you know that it was none of our intentions to have thy sister killed,” she answered carefully.

Before Nico could respond, the elven boy interrupted. “Hold on a minute. Did you” he pointed to Zoë “just say ‘thy’?”

“Leo, not now,” one of the girls answered. She had a browned complexion with hair of a similar shade that went slightly past her shoulders in waves. Her eyes were every colour at once, a whirlpool of blue red, green, anything you could think of. Daughter of Aphrodite, Zoë thought. No doubt.

“No, Piper, he’s right,” a blonde-haired boy with eyes identical to those of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. “She just came out of Tartarus, admitted she should be dead, that Percy _is_ dead, plus more. I think we should know who she is.” Piper looked away from the son of Zeus but didn’t retort. Leo was nodding, and the other demigods seemed to be in agreement.

Zoë glanced back at Nico, not sure what to expect from him. He remained emotionless but motioned that she should do as they said. Zoë sighed in defeat.

“My name is Zoë Nightshade. I was Artemis’s lieutenant for thousands of years until my death at Mount Tamalpais three years ago. Gaea revived me planning to use me as a way to turn Percy over to her side but threw me to Tartarus when he refused.” She didn’t want to say more. That was all anyone ever knew of her, except Artemis, of course. It seemed taboo to tell it to a group of unfamiliar demigods, especially when what she shared with Percy had been incredibly personal.

“And Percy’s death?” Annabeth prodded. Her eyes had narrowed in suspicion, which was understandable considering that she had to have at least some bit of knowledge about herself and Percy.

“He sacrificed himself so that I could get away.” Zoë looked away, not wanting to face them after she had just told them it was her fault Percy was dead.

“Another one down. Tell me, is there a reason why death seems to follow you? First my sister, and now Percy. How could you just stand by and let him die!” Nico snarled. Zoë’s head snapped up, her eyes catching his in a burning gaze.

“You think I stood by while he died?” Zoë practically screamed. “You think I wanted him to die? I tried to save him! I tried! I would have willingly thrown myself back even if I died! But I couldn’t, I couldn’t, and I was forced to watch my love kill himself for someone who’s time had already come!” She was crying now, tears streaming down her face.

Nico no longer looked angry at her, if anything, he looked sympathetic. “So I was right, then,” he said. “I was right. He did love you. It was your death that made him so depressed.” Zoë lowered her head, knowing she had caused Percy more pain than he needed. Her love for him had only made his life miserable and ended up killing him. “Why?”

“Why what?” She said hoarsely.

“Why did he love you? Why did you love him?”

She thought about it. She loved him because he was him. Compassionate, loyal to a fault, respectful, trustworthy, brave, everything she had thought males lacked. Of course, he did have his flaws, but a person cannot be perfect. A perfect person would become cocky, therefore ruining the perfect and only falling lower from there. Flaws were inescapable. Percy didn’t let his flaws control him, though. He was aware of them and embraced them while keeping them in check. Accepting his imperfectness.

But his love for her? She didn’t know. What reason would he have to love someone who had sworn off love, who hadn’t even a will to live. Someone who was as proud and cold as her. Did he see it as a challenge? No, he wasn’t like that. Something off-limits, unreachable, and so, as is human nature, tried to reach it? Again, that wasn’t him.

“I loved him because of who he was,” Zoë said. “He was not what I had been trained to believe every man was. He did not let greed and power overtake him and instead shunned them both. He was different.

“He wasn’t Heracles,” Nico said quietly. Zoë looked up at him, surprise on her face. Then it dropped and sadness took over once more.

“Yes,” she said. “He wasn’t Heracles.” There was a moment of silence, long and stretched, before she continued. “As for his love for me, I could not tell thee. Why anyone would love a huntress, one as aloof as I had been, I do not know. I never tried to understand it.”

“I might.” Heads turned to Annabeth, who looked only at Zoë. “I knew Percy probably better than anyone. He could see past anybody. If someone acted one was but felt another, he could tell. The only answer is that he saw something in you, Zoë. But what did he see?”

“Someone broken.” It was barely a whisper, but the silent cavern raised it in volume so that no one could miss it. Zoë could feel their looks of pity, confusion, sadness all resting upon her, the unknown.

“But how?” Nico. Nico was speaking. She listened. “How were you broken? You were always so confident in your actions. What broke you?”

Instead of answering, Zoë just held out her arm. The silver outfit was torn and ripped, but it hid her scars well enough. Without the silver, even with the mess of blood and dirt on her arm, the many scars would be obvious.

“What is she-” someone spoke, but stopped abruptly. She felt a hand on her arm, pulling away the fabric that withheld her biggest secret. It rose past her elbow, and that was where the scars began. She hesitantly glanced up to see Nico next to her, staring in pure disbelief at the array of marks covering her skin.

“Oh my gods,” he said softly. “Zoë, my gods, you, you,” he trailed off.

“What?” Someone spoke. “What is it?”

Nico pulled the rest of the sleeve up to her shoulder, revealing the hundreds upon hundreds of scars left from her own misery. He gently held her wrist to support her arm more and stepped to the side. There was silence as they all absorbed the fact that the person before them had cut herself.

“It does make sense,” Annabeth muttered, not taking her eyes off the marks. “Percy saw your pain. He tried to help you, didn’t he? He knew about this.”

“Yes,” Zoë said, a bit afraid. A secret she had kept for hundreds of years was now open, displayed in front of people that weren’t even known to her, but she pushed on. “He tried. He did help. How could I turn away the first person to ever see my suffering in all my millennia of living?”

“He saved you,” Nico realised. “Even though you died, he still saved you.”

“And now his generosity has killed him. His want to help _me_ killed him.” Zoë dropped her head, tears falling once again. Her love was dead, and so was her will to live.

Annabeth seemed to realise what she was thinking. Zoë felt a hand grip her chin, and she was forced to look up into Annabeth’s face. She was crying as well. “And you can’t let that go to waste,” the daughter of Athena said. “He sacrificed his life so you could try again, try for a life that is good and not bad. Percy might’ve been the only thing you were holding onto, but that doesn’t mean what he did left with him.” Zoë sobbed quietly, and Annabeth pulled the older girl into a hug. “Let us help you. Live for him.”

Zoë closed her eyes and cried into Annabeth’s shoulder as Annabeth cried into hers. Her words had gotten to Zoë. She was right.

Percy Jackson would live on eternally inside his love.

And she would as well.

**Series concluded.**


End file.
